I'm Sorry
by HetaOmorashi
Summary: WARNING: OMORASHI. In which Kid simply can't wait until he returns from a mission.


**A/N: I got the request on my Tumblr and it was longer than I thought so I put it here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Warnings: Omorashi**

_I really didn't think this through._ Kid thought to himself as he balanced on his skateboard, holding the twin guns, Liz and Patti in his hands. He'd been travelling via skateboard for about half an hour now, occasionally having short conversations with his weapon partners (which were mostly answering Patti's _Are we there yet?_ 's and Liz's complaints about how she thought she might be gaining weight.) Their talking never sustained more than a few minutes, though, because Kid was preoccupied. He couldn't help it.

A full day of classes, and Kid had started to get antsy. He downright refused to use the school's bathrooms, not because he was afraid but because they were dirty and there was always water on the floor from the leaky sink pipes that really should be fixed. It had been years since he'd last had to use a school restroom, so his bladder was capable of holding in a day's urine with ease as long as he didn't drink too much and he went home after. Except he hadn't gone home after. He'd been convinced to go and play basketball by Soul and Black*Star once again. He hadn't exactly protested a lot, because he knew he needed a break from simply pacing around his room, measuring the angles of pictures and making sure there were no wrinkles in his bed sheets. That was stressful, and he was trying to loosen up, so he played basketball for almost two hours. By then, it had been nearly impossible to ignore the throbbing ache in his abdomen, so he'd said he wanted to leave and then he'd left. Before he managed to actually leave the schoolyard, though, a teacher had walked over to inform Maka of an extra credit mission_. I can't_. Kid remembered her saying_. I'll get behind on my homework. _With a bit of persuasion from Liz and Patti, who were both in desperate need of better grades, he'd agreed.

When he agreed, of course, he'd assumed he could go and use the bathroom first, even if it meant going back into the school. The janitors would have cleaned by then, but he wasn't even given the chance to check, because his weapon partners hurried him into leaving right then.

_We're going to a town, right? Surely there's a restroom. There has to be. I can't focus if I'm…_ His thoughts were cut off.

"Kid." Patti repeated, for about the fourth time. "Can you hear me? Do I need to transform or something?"

"No, sorry. I was thinking about something." The reaper replied. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were nervous." Patti answered. "You seem kind of…fidgety."

"I'm not fidgety."

"You are." Liz agreed with her sister. "I can feel the board shaking."

"Well, then I'm tired." He looked out ahead._ How far away was the town, again? _

"How can you be tired?" The older Thompson sister asked. "You get a full eight hours of sleep every single night."

"I was running around during basketball. My legs are tired, which makes it harder to balance." Kid shifted slightly. Keeping the board balanced required more effort than he thought. He wanted to bounce around and cross his legs. More than that, he wanted to just release all the urine that was sloshing around in his bladder. There will be a bathroom there. Fifteen minutes. I can wait fifteen minutes. I know I can.

"Whatever you say." Liz answered, and afterward, both sisters went silent again. Kid didn't object to it.

_Too much…I had too much to drink at once. I shouldn't have drank so much after basketball. I can feel it…It's making it worse._ He shifted again, and the board tilted forward, threatening to throw him off. He straightened up again.

Fifteen long minutes later, and Kid landed the flying skateboard, stepping off. Liz and Patti transformed back into their human forms, because Patti wanted to look around and Liz was worried she'd wander off. The "town" wasn't much of a town at all. There was a small convenience store, a few other public buildings, and a few dozen houses scattered across the dry landscape. It was silent. The houses were locked tight and the buildings all appeared to be locked as well. With a kishin nearby, this wasn't exactly unusual, but the lack of a place to relieve himself made Kid's bladder send a strong wave of desperation over him, causing him to stop in his tracks. He let out a quiet groan and picked his pace up again after a few moments.

"Are you okay?" Liz watched him, unable to tell what exactly was wrong, but aware that Kid wasn't acting like himself. She assumed that he'd pulled a muscle or turned an ankle during basketball or something, because he looked like he was in pain. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No." Kid answered quickly, shaking his head.

"You're acting strange."

"I'm not acting strange." The reaper answered, and Liz dropped the subject, since her sister managed to pull her over to look a caterpillar that she'd found.

Come on, Kishin, just come attack already. I don't have time for this. I have to get home. Kid didn't bother trying to call Liz and Patti over, walking over to the store and trying some of the doors. All locked. All of the windows were locked, too, and it appeared to be empty of people. He moved on to the next building.

Everything was locked. He thought he remembered hearing that most of the villagers had fled, but some remained. Once he'd rounded a corner, he gave his member a firm squeeze. He could go…behind a building or something. No one would notice, and even if Liz and Patti did, they couldn't mind too much. Living together for so long meant that they'd all seen each other naked more than once, as there was only one bathroom in the house. So it would be okay if I just went right here… Kid's hands slowly moved to his trouser button, and his eager bladder let out a quick spurt before he could stop it. _No, not yet!_ He was less than a second away from undoing the button, before the call of "Hey, Kid, look what we found!" startled another warm jet of urine to escape. He got himself under control, but after the small release of pressure, his body demanded more. Still, he walked to look at what Liz and Patti found.

There were footprints, very large, yet still possibly human. What does this mean? Kid asked himself as he bounced on the spot. Not now. This is important.

"Kid? Do you need to pee or something?" Patti asked innocently. "You're moving around a lot…"

"Well, ah, just a little…" Kid bit his lip.

"You can just…you know…we'll turn away for a few minutes…" Liz offered, but Kid shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Then why do you look like you're about to wet your pants?"

Another wave of desperation came over him, and a larger jet of piss escaped him. It took him a second to clamp down on the flow, which required him to move a hand to his crotch, gripping himself like a child through his damp clothing. "I just…I really need to…"

Liz tugged Patti's arm lightly, turning her sister and herself so they weren't facing him. "We're not looking. It's fine."

At this point, it didn't matter if Kid made the conscious decision to go or not, because as he was fumbling to get his pants undone, he just started going full force, quickly soaking through his boxers and his pants soon after. He gave up on the button, because he was soon soaked and a small puddle formed at his feet, the liquid soaking into the dry ground. He was going for over a minute, just standing there with his face bright red.

When the noise stopped, Liz looked back at him, her eyes widening a bit. The reaper's dark trousers were soaked and shiny, and there was a puddle, even… "Kid?"

"I'm sorry." Was all he could think to say. "I couldn't…"

"Well…uh…don't sweat it.." Liz replied somewhat awkwardly. "We can come back tomorrow. For now…Well, knowing you, you're going to complain about needing a shower the entire way home, so let's just go."

Kid nodded. "Alright." He didn't say anything else, following the two sisters back to his skateboard. His shoes made little squishing noises as he walked.

"Hey Kid?" Patti said.

"What?"

"This will be a secret, okay? We won't tell anyone at all. We won't even talk about it, so don't be embarrassed, okay?"

"Okay." Kid smiled slightly.


End file.
